Verbal Reality Manipulation
Verbal reality manipulation, also called vocifery, is the ability to alter small amounts of reality using verbal commands. Characters *David Stevens had this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has absorbed this ability. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability in World 3. *Katie Greene will gain this ability empathically from her grandfather. *Luke Aaran has this ability naturally. *Ava Bennet will have this ability naturally. Limits 'David Stevens' David's ability can only alter small details, like moving a wall, teleporting a small distance, or altering the path of a bullet. It cannot have great effects, such as reviving a person or changing a person's ability. He needs to be able to speak to use the ability, and therefore could be prevented by muting or gagging. However, even a whisper is sufficient. During the explosion timeline, David would often use his to alter bullet paths when agents attacked him and his family, and when augmented he could force the men to attack each other instead, enabling himself and his daughter to escape. He would also use it to deflect attacks and create escape routes when on Resistance raids, and when raiding various Primatech buildings and missions in this timeline. Additionally, he is known to have used it once to repair fire damage to Mark and Lola's home. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Daniel has similar limits to David, but is yet to use this ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too has similar limits to David but hasn't used the ability. 'Katie Greene' Katie will have similar limits to her grandfather, David. 'Luke Aaran' Luke has used it to deflect away an attack when his ally was losing control of a new ability, to force an eavesdropper to be caught and to deflect Zoe Landon's empathy by making her see whatever she'd want to see in him. Like David, he too needs to use speech to access the ability, and would fail if he attempted something too complex or unlikely. 'Ava Bennet' Ava will be able to alter small amounts of reality via vocal commands. She will always need to use her voice to do so. Possible uses could include altering the paths of ability attacks and projectiles, creating small objects and rearranging walls and doors. The ability will not work if she can't talk, meaning that she will not to be able to use it if gagged or muted. It will take her a great many years of practice before she can really change anything much without exhausting herself. Similar Abilities *Reality manipulation can alter small amounts of reality with a thought *Reality perception and distortion allows one to percieve reality and manipulate it *Command and enchanted voice can greatly alter reality with vocal commands *Figurative command is the ability to alter reality by speaking metaphorically *Narration can alter reality through writing *Limited narration can alter small amounts of reality using writing *Illustration can alter reality through drawing *Empathic reality manipulation can alter reality when the result is emotionally desired *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things Category:Abilities